Sucεdiø dε мαиεяα εsρøитαиεα
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: UA. Ella era lo que más deseaba y necesitaba... ella era su vecina...ella era su amiga... No sabía lo que ella sentía por él... Y él estaba a su lado aún cuando hasta su cabello lo exitaba... Su fetiche... Intento de LEMON. Royai.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen a mí, sino Hiromu Arakawa.

**Advertencias: **Es mi segundo fic Royai... Mi primer oneshot, jejeje... ii sigo pidiendoles que me tengan paciencia con el manejo de los personajes.... Con el tiempo mejorare en el manejo de los personajes… Por cierto, disculpen si hay OoC.

Hola gente! Oh, por fin pude quitarme mi segundo gusanito en este fandom que me molestaba. Se trata de un oneshot, que termino convirtiendose en un **Lemon, **Siii, mi primer Lemon Royai que espero sea de su agrado... esto, **no soy muii buena en los lemon.**

Gracias por leer lo que yo tengo por escribir!

Disfruten de la historia.

* * *

**Suc****ε****diø ****d****ε****м****α****и****ε****я****α****ε****s****ρ****ø****и****т****α****и****εα****.**

**Capitulo único.**

Tal vez era un fetichista del cabello largo.

Un fetichista del cabello largo que estaba enamorado de una mujer.

Un fetichista del cabello largo que estaba enamorado de una mujer, que precisamente tenía el cabello... largo.

Un fetichista de cabello largo que estaba enamorado de una mujer, que tenía el cabello largo y que era su vecina.

Un fetichista del cabello largo que estaba enamorado de una mujer que tenía el cabello largo, que era su vecina, y para colmo su amiga más cercana.

Sí, tal vez esa era una de las miles de formas para describir de la forma más elemental a Roy Mustang. A pesar de todo, él trataba de mantenerse discreto en ese tipo de situaciones "intimas". No porque le diera vergüenza o algo por el estilo, era sólo porque era algo que le gustaba mantener solo para sí. Única y exclusivamente para él.

Volviendo al punto central, definitivamente la vida no era fácil. Porque no había nada más frustrante que estuvieras en constante estado de excitación por culpa de tu amiga de muchos años, solo porque ella aparte de tener el cuerpo de una verdadera diosa, tenía lo que más le gustaba de una mujer.

Un deslumbrante y hermoso cabello largo que caía como una cascada de oro por su espalda.

Y lo peor no era eso, no. Lo peor era tener grabada en su retina la imagen de Riza Hawkeye recién levantada, con los ojos semiabiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas y su glorioso cabello revuelto —de manera sorprendente había tocado la puerta de la casa, cuando ella todavía se encontraba dormida —. Dios, todavía fantaseaba con esa imagen.

Siguió subiendo las escaleras con dirección a su casa, pensando en hacerle una visita más tarde a Riza, tal vez ella se compadecería de él y lo invitaría a cenar algo delicioso. Pero eso no fue necesario porque en cuanto subió el sexto tramo de escalera —el edificio dónde vivían era de tres pisos, ocupando él y Riza el último —. La encontró en el piso al pie de las escaleras y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Se asustó.

—Riza, ¿qué demonios te sucedió? —exclamó mientras se acercaba a ella y se agachaba para quedar a su altura.

—Esas estúpidas escaleras son más resbalosas de lo que uno cree —mascullo la rubia sin siquiera saludar al hombre —. ¿Qué no es obvio? Me caí.

—Veo que no estás de buen humor —comentó Roy como si nada, mientras le quitaba las llaves de su casa de las manos para después ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Prueba caerte por las escaleras Mustang y después me dices si eso es divertido.

—Tenemos más de seis años conociéndonos y sigues llamándome Mustang —comentó.

—Roy no te pega para nada. Te va más Mustang —se limitó a explicar la rubia mientras entraban a su casa. Al ver que no podía caminar bien, el pelinegro la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación.

—¿Entonces sólo por eso me llamas así?

—No debería molestarte, ese es tu nombre. Malo que te llamara con un tonto apodo como flaquito, nene, príncipe, sol, bebé, bicho... y tantos y tantos apodos similares.

Roy se rió.

—No dije que me molestara, de hecho, es algo que me gusta. Eres la única que me llama así... Eres especial.

Riza solo asintió mientras Roy se alejaba de ella.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que busque a un médico? —Riza negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo me duele un poco el tobillo, no es nada de que preocuparse.

Roy la miró no muy convencido.

—De todas maneras creo que sería bueno que tomaras algo para el dolor. Puedo comprarte un antiinflamatorio —Riza lo medito unos momentos.

—Te lo agradecería.

—Entonces regreso en unos momentos, iré a la farmacia.

El pelinegro salió, procurando tomar las llaves de la casa de la rubia para que a su regreso ella no tuviera que levantarse a abrirle la puerta. Se encaminó hacía la farmacia que afortunadamente se encontraba en la esquina de la calle dónde vivían y ahí compro la medicina recomendada por el doctor. A pesar de lo dicho por Riza, Roy convenció a los Rockbell de que uno pasara a revisar a la rubia a su casa.

Si a ella le molesto que él llevara a un médico, fue algo que no le importo. Sólo sabía que se estaba agradecido de que le hubieran dicho que ella no tenía nada grave y que al día siguiente estaría bien si descansaba por la mañana y se tomaba las pastillas que había comprado.

—No debiste traer al señor Rockbell, Mustang —exclamó ella después de que el doctor se hubiera ido.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme —ironizó él mientras se dirigía a la cocina, para después regresar con una bandeja de comida —. Supuse que tendrías hambre, por lo que compre algo de camino aquí. Cena con tranquilidad y después duerme un poco. Pasaré mañana a ver como sigues.

—Gracias.

Roy sonrió y le acaricio con delicadeza la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña. Ella bufó con exasperación por la actitud de él, mientras que Roy llegaba a la conclusión que en esos momentos era mejor verla como una niña pequeña que como una mujer sumamente sensual. Antes de salir, recordó:

—Mañana tengo una cena en la oficina —mascullo con desagrado —. Puede que pase un poco tarde a verte... ¿No te molesta?

—Para nada, pero si no puedes venir no deberías molestarte.

—No es ninguna molestia, nos vemos mañana. Descansa.

Y sin más salió de la casa con dirección a la suya, dispuesto a dormir.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El día había sido sumamente aburrido.

No tenía nada más que hacer que ver la televisión o leer mientras transcurría el día de descanso que el doctor le había recomendado. Su mañana había sido eterna. Temprano había llamado a su trabajo, diciendo que no podría presentarse ese día a trabajar, debido a su accidente. Y si tomaba en cuenta que al día siguiente ya era fin de semana, eso la dejaba con tres días de descanso, al no trabajar ella los fines de semana.

Y para colmo, al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Mustang, y ella todavía no tenía su regalo. Había planeado comprárselo ese día por la tarde, pero gracias a su desafortunada caída, eso era ahora imposible.

Bufó con exasperación de nuevo.

Siguió buscando algo interesante que ver en la televisión cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta con delicadeza. Se extrañó eran casi las once de la noche y no acostumbraba recibir visitas tan tarde. Se levantó y con precaución se encaminó hacía la entrada, viendo por la mirilla de la puerta que se trataba de Roy. Era cierto, él había prometido ir a verla en cuanto terminara su cena de trabajo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —fue lo primero que dijo Mustang mientras entraba a la casa.

—Estoy muy bien... Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras.

—Y yo te dije que no era ninguna molestia. Además, te traje algo —y sin más le enseño un pedazo de flan que había traído del restaurante dónde había cenado.

—¿Y a que debo esto? —preguntó extrañada mientras recibía el postre y se sentaba en el sillón dispuesta a comérselo.

—Sé que eres fanática del flan y del pastel de chocolate, por lo que decidí traerte un postre... eso me daba una excusa perfecta para verte esta noche.

—Eres un tonto. ¿Y... y como te fue en el trabajo?

—Cotidiano, aburrido y estresante.

—¿Simplemente así?

—Exacto.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos, mientras Riza continuaba comiendo su flan. Sabía que muy en el fondo, Mustang era un buen hombre lleno de detalles. El que pasara tan tarde a ver como se encontraba o el que le trajera ese flan sólo porque había recordado que a ella le gustaba, hablaba por si solo.

Y aunque no se lo dijera, él era una persona muy importante para ella. Tal vez, la persona más importante para ella. No, tal vez no, era definitivamente la persona más importante para ella. Y eso le daba un poco de miedo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podría retener más tiempo lo que sentía por él.

—Muchas gracias, Mustang.

—Ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecer, Riza. Sólo recordé que te encanta el flan y te lo compre.

La situación parecía tan intima, que tal vez, solo tal vez, era un buen momento para decirle por primera vez a él, que tan importante era para ella.

—No lo digo solo por eso... Si no por todo. Gracias por todo.

El pelinegro la observo.

—Eres muy importante para mí, Riza —se acercó un poco a ella, mientras posaba una de sus manos en su mejilla.

—Y tú para mí —murmuro con voz tan baja la mujer, que Roy apenas y pudo escucharla.

Estaban cada vez más y más cerca, cada uno perdido en los ojos de su compañero que casi sin darse cuenta, sus labios fueron acercándose, hasta que terminaron en un dulce y suave primer beso, que estremeció a ambos por igual. Mustang nunca se hubiera imaginado que su cotidiano, aburrido y estresante día terminaría de esa manera.

Pero por lo más sagrado para él, que no se arrepentía.

Continuaron inmersos en un beso, hasta que como todo ser humano recordaron que para vivir tenían que respirar, por lo que se separaron un poco, pero no demasiado. Sólo unos centímetros para respirar, y tal vez el espacio necesario para hablar, y tal vez, decir lo que él sentía por ella.

La tomo de las manos y aún cerca de ella, hizo que se levantara con él, para quedar frente a frente, y con los ojos aún en los de ella, exclamo con voz ahogada.

—Te amo, Riza.

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa. nunca se hubiera imaginado semejante confesión, pero estaba feliz.

Muy feliz.

—Yo también te amo.

Roy sonrió sorprendido, y recuperándose de la impresión con seguridad se acercó de nuevo a ella y tomo sus labios de nuevo en un beso, más profundo y apasionado que el anterior, mientras sus manos soltaban el cabello recogido de ella. Llevar tanto tiempo deseándola no era bueno para sus hormonas, porque inmediatamente empezó a sentir como una oleada de deseo crecía y recorría todo su cuerpo. Busco separase de ella antes de perder por completo la cabeza, pero ella no lo dejó.

—Sé lo que sientes —dijo ella en voz baja, al oído de él —. Y también quiero.

Roy la abrazó. Escondió la cara en su largo y rubio cabello mientras que su respiración se hacía más profunda, Riza por su parte comenzó a acariciar sus hombros con delicadeza, depositando suaves besos en su cuello. Él como respuesta le besó la coronilla, deleitándose en la suavidad de seda de su cabello contra los labios.

—¿De verdad quieres esto, Riza? —le tomó la cara entre las manos e hizo que lo mirara—. ¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió con los labios apretados. Él sonrió.

—¿Estás asustada? — Riza levanto la barbilla de manera desafiante, haciéndose la ofendida.

—Sé que puede ser difícil para ti de creer, pero estoy segura —suspiró—. Bueno, quizá esté un poco asustada— y puso el pulgar y el índice a menos de un centímetro de distancia—. Pero muy poco.

—Si quieres detenerte…

—No. Quiero hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura?

Riza soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Tal vez eres tú el que no esta seguro de esto... Él que está asustado. ¿Es acaso eso?

—En lo absoluto.

Tal vez aquello era una estupidez, pero qué demonios. Ella quería. Y él también. Y ahora estaba convencido de que había cosas que ni siquiera un hombre podía rechazar.

Pero había un problema.

No tenía anticonceptivos.

—Tu tobillo se ve mejor.

—Estás prestando demasiada atención a mi tobillo —lo acusó la rubia con una sonrisa, mientras sus dedos se enterraban en el cabello que estaba sobre la nuca del pelinegro.

—Riza me ofendes. A mí tu tobillo siempre me ha importado, así como tu cabeza, tu boca, tus rodillas, tus hombros, tus manos... —al decir esto, aparto las manos de la rubia de su cuello, para besárselas —. Toda tú me importa.

—¿Entonces estás tratando de distraerme?

—Espero estarlo consiguiendo —gimió Roy.

Ella depósito un beso en su mejilla.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ahora mismo, en otras circunstancias, te habría suplicado que te quedarás aquí mientras yo corro a la farmacia de la esquina por preservativos... De hecho, es algo que podría hacer, pero lo más seguro es que esté cerrada al ser tan tarde. Y buscar una en otro lado me da miedo, porque me tardaría demasiado, y ese es un tiempo que tu mentecita siniestra emplearía para llegar a la acertada conclusión de que esto es un error para ti —Roy observo que Riza tenía la mirada perdida en la puerta de su habitación—. ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Bueno… —dijo ella, y frunció el ceño al ser incapaz de terminar la frase.

—Riza...

—Yo tengo —gruño ella, separándose un poco de Roy —. Y sé lo que estás pensando. Que tus sospechas son ciertas y que yo solo busco la manera de seducirte y esas cosas. Piensas que en el fondo sabías que ninguna mujer puede resistirse a tu encanto. Y odio eso.

—No estoy pensando eso —se defendió él mientras levantaba las manos en actitud inocente.

—Sí lo haces.

—Te juro que no y aunque fuera como dices, no es algo que me importe en estos momentos —se mantuvo callado unos segundos observándola fijamente, hasta que decidió continuar —.Bueno, siendo sincero no puedo negar que me hace feliz el pensar que no podías esperar para hacer el amor apasionadamente conmigo.

—¿Entonces no crees que lo único que busco es seducirte?

Él la besó.

—No. Pero espero que ese no sea un impedimento para que me seduzcas —comentó el pelinegro mientras la conducía a la habitación de ella.

—Aquí el seductor eres tú —aclaró la mujer mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso —y fue testigo de como Riza suspiraba elevando ligeramente sus pechos, los ojos le brillaban y su cabello caía por sus hombros, por lo que sin más enterró las manos en su cabello.

Su objeto de adoración.

Su fetiche.

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con que siempre tengo la razón?

—Mm.

—Mm, ¿qué?

—Nada, solo «Mm» —ella le puso las manos en el pecho —. Es agradable sentir los latidos de tu corazón.

—¿Qué tal me encuentró?

—Tu corazón late muy rápido, con ritmo y fuerza. Vas a vivir mucho tiempo, y serás feliz

—Me sorprenden tus dotes de predicción sobre el futuro. Pero creo que es momento de que nos besemos —y Riza lo complació. Levanto un poco más su rostro y abriendo sus labios, lo besó de lleno en la boca, mientras lanzaba un pequeño suspiro.

Y él descubrió que le encantaba su olor, su sabor, su textura, el calor húmedo que desprendía su boca. Podría pasarse la vida entera besándola, acariciando su cabello, gimiendo su nombre para después... continuar besándola.

Y estaba convencido de que sería aún mejor si los dos estuvieran desnudos.

Riza llevaba puesto un suéter verde que contrastaba de manera cautivadora con sus cabellos rubios, y unos vaqueros que se ajustaban a sus piernas como las manos de un amante. Por último, unos gruesos calcetines de lana color verde. Casi con desesperación metió las manos debajo del suéter que llevaba Riza para acariciar su piel desnuda, quedando maravillado con la suavidad de la misma. Ella se estremeció y luego suspiró mientras seguían besándose, apretando sus cuerpos.

Roy subió más sus manos y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador, volviéndose loco de deseo. Y cómo le estorbaba el suéter se lo quitó con premura, interrumpiendo el besó por unos segundos, ya que al quedar el suéter fuera del cuerpo de Riza y aventado en alguna parte de la habitación, él avasalló de nuevos los labios de la rubia apretando de nuevo su cuerpo al de él, notando como temblaba ligeramente.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Riza.

Riza tragó saliva y asintió con los ojos abiertos llenos de deseo. Fue ahora ella quién comenzó a besarlo, mientras Roy con un poco de nerviosismo comenzaba a acariciarle los pechos con delicadeza, jugando con sus pezones, sintiendo como se endurecían. Bajo su boca, dejando pequeños besos en su barbilla, mordisquéensela, bajando lentamente hasta su garganta. Abrió la boca y absorbió la piel con pasión, sabiendo que le dejaría una marca.

Pero eso no le importó.

Y contra todo pronostico, al parecer, a ella tampoco.

—Mustang —suspiró Riza.

A él le gusto el sonido. suavizo sus caricias y paso la lengua por la marca que acababa de dejar, acariciándola. Después cubrió de besos el camino de la garganta hasta su pecho y atrapo uno de sus pezones. Riza gimió y él succionó con fuerza mientras le acariciaba el estómago, buscando el botón de los pantalones de ella para desabrochárselos.

—Mustang, por favor —gimió Riza.

Cuando consiguió desabrochar los vaqueros, el pelinegro deslizó una mano dentro, bajo las braguitas que ella llevaba. Estaba húmeda y caliente por él. Todo era maravilloso. Los rizos sedosos, el suave montículo, la humedad... todo muy intenso.

—No creo que pueda aguantar mucho —comentó Roy con voz apasionada mientras deslizaba un dedo en la hendidura de la mujer, acariciando su botón de carne, mientras continuaba lamiendo sus pechos, cerrando su boca en ellos succionando con fuerza.

Riza por su parte se movía apretándose contra su mano, haciendo sonidos con la garganta mostrándole el gusto que sentía por las caricias de él. Volvió a susurrar su nombre acelerando más sus movimientos hasta que se quedó rígida. Él sintió su liberación y el estremecimiento que la recorrió.

Era una imagen maravillosa... su cuerpo contra él, jadeante, su humedad contra su mano, su fragancia envolviéndolo, su maravilloso cabello cayéndole por su rostro y sus hombros.

—Mustang —dijo ella y deslizó la mano suave sobre la dureza a través de sus pantalones, acariciándolo con delicadeza.

—Te deseo, Riza —exclamó con voz ahogada mientras la depositaba con delicadeza en la cama que tenía un edredón beige.

Ella sentía lo mismo,pero las palabras no eran suficientes. En respuesta, Riza prosiguió a desabotonarle la camisa, mientras que el pelinegro se concentraba en quitarle los pantalones a ella y a sí mismo, de un rápido movimiento, quedando ella desnuda y él solo con sus calzoncillos. Se acercó a ella y con su vigoroso muslo le abrió sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas. Riza sentía cómo su deseo aumentaba cada vez más y se movía de manera seductora mientras él mantenía sus besos apasionados.

—Me encanta tu cabello, Riza. Me vuelves loco.

Quería más. Quería sentirse dentro de ella, quería sentirse completo y en paz, así que rápidamente, dirigió su mano hacia el cajón de la mesilla de noche que se encontraba aun lado de la cama, y encontró lo que buscaba, la caja de preservativos. Se quitó la única prenda que le quedaba y saco un preservativo del envoltorio mientras ella lo ayudaba a desenroscarlo en su cuerpo, por último, se movió hacía adelante y se introdujo en ella. Riza emitió un gemido de dolor, más no de placer. Los dos se quedaron quietos, mientras Mustang sentía la tensión apoderarse de su cuerpo mientras levantaba la vista para mirarla. Al ver los restos de dolor aún en su rostro, comenzó a apartarse lentamente de ella. Pero la rubia lo que menos quería en esos momentos era separarse de él, por lo que lo atrapo entre sus piernas, impidiéndole que se separara de ella.

—No me dejes —le dijo.

—Pero te he hecho daño —declaró Roy en un gemido.

—No, por supuesto que no... Es algo normal la primera vez, así que no te detengas. Te deseo.

Él derrotado asintió para comenzar a moverse lo más despacio que pudo, pendiente de cualquier reacción por parte de la rubia. Riza sentía como él se contenía, lo cual la enterneció ya que eso no era necesario, pero demostraba que Roy estaba pensando en ella y su bienestar. Por lo que decidió volverse parte activa en la situación, y lo acercó más a ella acompasando su ritmo hasta que, con un gemido, Roy perdió el control y busco alivio con movimientos más rápidos y profundos.

Incluso cambio de posición, posando a Riza sobre él, mientras que con sus manos le ayudaba a llevar el ritmo. Una vez que la sintió cómoda con la posición, sus manos se dirigieron a la espalda de la joven, acariciándola en su totalidad, jugueteando de nuevo con su cabello, mientras su boca mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

Riza se encontraba perdida ante la intensidad del placer que crecía en ella como espirales, hasta que llegó al tan ansiado clímax, en una explosión de sentidos. Gritó y su grito fue acompañado por el de Roy que también había llegado a la cima, acompañado de una sensación que no había experimentado nunca antes.

Después de un minuto o dos, Roy rió suavemente.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así.

Quería besarla por todas partes, por lo que con delicadeza lo tomó de la cara y lo besó profundamente. Cuando finalmente separaron sus bocas, ella susurró:

—Me siento muy bien.

Ella no tenía energía para moverse y le pesaban los párpados... Lo último que recordó antes de dormirse fue que Roy la rodeaba con sus brazos y le daba un delicado beso en la frente.

Cuando se despertó fue consiente de que Roy seguía a su lado, con la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta, acaricio su mejilla con ternura mientras decía:

—¿Es acaso tu estómago el que está rugiendo?

—Necesito recuperar energía. Sería bueno asaltar la nevera —comento Riza levantándose de la cama. Mientras se vestía observo el reloj. Marcaba las dos y media de la mañana.

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños —exclamo Riza recordando —. Y no tengo tu regalo, mucho menos un pastel.

—Como si lo hubiera recordado —respondió Roy con una sonrisa.

—Mustang, ¿No estas... desilusionado o algo por el estilo?

Roy respondió con seguridad.

—Para nada. Ahora, sera mejor que bajemos a comer algo, yo también tengo hambre.

Fueron a la cocina y calentaron la comida y se sentaron en la mesa. Estuvieron platicando de cosas sin importancia hasta que terminaron con su pequeño aperitivo, Riza se levantó de la mesa y al ver que Roy se disponía a seguirla,le espeto:

—Quédate ahí.

—Eres muy mandona —dijo Roy, pero no se levantó.

Riza sacó de la nevera un pastel de chocolate que tenía guardado, y aunque le faltaban unas cuantas rebanadas, era lo mejor que tenía. Le puso una pequeña vela que encontró y se acercó a el pelinegro que la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Una sonrisa tierna.

Riza se esforzaba en cantar feliz cumpleaños, a pesar del molesto sonrojo que inundaba sus mejillas y la sensación de sentirse una completa tonta.

—No te acostumbres —le aclaro con decisión la rubia mientras observaba fijamente al hombre frente a ella —. ¿Qué demonios estás esperando?

—¿No tienes otra orden para mí?

—Solo pide un deseo.

—Ah, —cerró los ojos y apagó la vela a la primera.

Riza siguió sin decir nada. Roy por su lado, la miraba fijamente de pies a cabeza.

—Sigues vestida.

"¿Qué se suponía que quería decir aquello?", se preguntó la mujer sin entender. Al parecer Roy se dio cuenta de su expresión interrogante, por lo que decidió explicarse mejor.

—Dijiste claramente que pidiera un deseo... y así lo hice.

Sólo eso fue necesario para que Riza entendiera las intenciones de Mustang.

—Es una broma, ¿no?

—Yo no me estoy riendo. Es mi cumpleaños, Riza —ella no encontró palabras para refutar lo dicho, y no sabía a que se debía. Lo único que tenía claro es que era terriblemente frustrante no saber que decir, o que hacer —. Me gustaría que lo hicieras ahora.

—¿Yo, desnuda? ¿Es ese tu deseo de cumpleaños? —sin sorpresa vio como Roy asentía con los ojos brillantes.

—Es mi deseo. Sé amable y cúmplelo —y lo peor de todo es que ella no podía negarle nada. No con él mirándola de esa manera —. Y, Riza…

—¿Qué? —gruño la chica.

—Que sea despacio —terminó por decir el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla.

Y Riza... Riza solo pudo asentir con la mirada perdida en los ojos negros de Mustang.

* * *

_Hola, hola!_

_Lo sé, que final más equis... pero AHHH!, fue la unica manera que se me ocurrió para terminarlo, jejejeje... de hecho la parte del deseo de cumpleaños de Roy fue añadida a ultimo momento. Espero aún así que les haya gustado este patetico intento de oneshot producto de mi escasa imaginación y mis noches de desvelo autoimpuesto para poder escribir —sigo sin tener tiempo por las mañanas y tardes producto de mi escuela y trabajo._

_El fic de hecho era algo completamente diferente a esto, sólo iba a ser un drabble con el titulo: Fetiche. Pero las cosas conforme escribía fueron cambiando un poco, aunque creo deje un poco de la escencia principal del fic que tenía en mente, Roy fantaseando con el cabello largo y rubio de Riza, jejeje. Para los que sigan mi otro fic Royai, Como un patito feo, nos veremos pronto con la continuación. Saludos y hasta la proxima._

_¿Merece un Review? _

_**Ilusión-chan.**_


End file.
